


You Are What You Eat

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way people approach eating says a lot about them</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are What You Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 16 - Food

 

One rule: everyone eats together.

Charles and Raven tout quality over quantity and relish good sociable company.

While Sean, used to battling back siblings, prefers fitting as much as he can the first go around, Hank politely dishes seconds when he’s sure no one is watching and Alex doesn’t bother clearing his plate before he’s piling more on, yammering between bites.

Erik is precision, taking only what’s needed to maintain and sustain prime physical and mental fitness. Still, Charles sees him eyeing the others larger portions as if trying to reconcile practicality and envy.

Charles makes sure to save him the biggest piece of dessert.

 

 

 

 


End file.
